Rothbart
'Rothbart '''was an evil sorcerer who mastered the Forbidden Arts twice and the Villain of The Swan Princess Movie. In the Movie he was voiced by the late American actor Jack Palance and Sean Wright in both the second sequel and the animated computer-animated third sequel. Biography Banishment Rothbart was the villain in the first film. He mastered the Forbidden Arts twice, first with the help of the Magic-Shaper Clavius, and later with the help of his consort, Zelda, both of whom he betrayed once they had outlived their usefulness. With these powers, he could create anything, shapeshift anything into anything, and destroy anything with a powerful blast of red energy. He wants King William's Kingdom, but he was never able to take over it. This w as because his power of the Forbidden Arts was not enough for him to keep the Kingdom. In the beginning of the ''Swan Princess, Rothbart is last seen threatening to take everything King William loves and owns, then being sentenced away (or banished). Rothbart's Evil Plan Rothbart is next seen as he fatally injures King William and his men after they were leaving Prince Derek's Kingdom as the Great Animal, a bat-like monster. He kidnaps Odette and takes her to his Castle lair at Swan Lake. He casts a spell to make her turn into a swan by day, and a human princess by night. He asks her to marry him every night, but she always refuses him. Rothbart will keep her captive at his lake until she says yes to him. The next night, Rothbart comes calling to Odette. And unfortunately, Rothbart finds Derek's bow. He then plans to send his hag sidekick Bridget as Odette to the ball instead, and imprisons Odette as a Swan within the Castle Dungeon. Rothbart has also found Bromley, whom he has thrown in the Dungeon with Odette. After that he goes to the ball at Derek's Castle to meet him face to face and told him that Odette is mine. And he revealed that who Derek thinks is Odette is Bridget in disguise. As Derek was desperate to save Odette, Derek races to Swan Lake, while Odette flies back to the lake as Rothbart's curse drains her of her life force. Derek confronts Rothbart himself, and when Derek decides to fight him for Odette's life, Rothbart is revealed to be the Great Animal. Rothbart overpowers Prince Derek and nearly kills him, but fortunately Derek gets his bow and a arrow thanks to Odette's animal friends and Bromley. He kills Rothbart by firing the arrow straight in to him, Rothbart then falls into the Lake and explodes of his power and magic. With Rothbart gone, his spell on Odette is broken. Odette and Derek live happily ever after, with Odette reclaiming Rothbart's Castle as their new Kingdom. Back from the Dead Rothbart returns as the main antagonist of the 2012 computer-animated sequel The Swan Princess Christmas. Princess Odette and Prince Derek are on their way to Queen Uberta's castle to celebrate their first Christmas together. Unbeknownst to them, the evil enchanter has put in a motion a plan to return from the dead, enlisting a black cat named Number 9 to help by promising him extra lives. Number 9 succeeds in luring Derek to the cellar of Queen Uberta's castle, where he opens a chest with the initial R on it. At first there is nothing inside, but once Derek leaves, Rothbart emerges from the chest as a ghost. From here Rothbart moves to the next portion his plan, which is to destroy the Christmas spirit of the kingdom, the only thing more powerful than the Forbidden Arts, which will give him the power to be revived in physical form. Rothbart is able to cast small spells that cause people to fight; he does this to Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers, and later to the villagers until almost the entire village is in disharmony. Derek and Odette learn of Rothbart's return when windchimes playing "Far Longer than Forever" make him visible and hold him. They set up chimes all around the castle, but Rothbart eventually re-enlists the help of Bridget, his henchwoman from the first film who had turned good, and she helps remove the windchimes for him. As part of the Christmas festivities, Uberta and Rogers are staging musical performances, but because of Rothbart's spell have become aggressive and competitive with each other. Odette, who has been invited to stage her own song, invites orphans to perform "Christmas is the Reason", which momentarily weakens Rothbart's power over Uberta and Rogers. Odette follows up on this by inviting Uberta and Rogers to give gifts and food to the poor. This time the good will breaks the spell on the whole kingdom, and Rothbart is rendered nearly powerless. Rothbart's last chance to ruin Christmas spirit is to sabotage the royal Christmas tree. He sends Number 9 to steal one of the Christmas lights, and Rothbart casts a spell on it that will destroy the tree. Derek learns of this plan thanks to Bridget, who has double-crossed Rothbart, and traps him inside a giant chime. Derek rushes back to the Christmas Eve party to stop the tree from being lit, but they are too late. The enchanted light bulb bursts the tree and its ornaments into flames. Rothbart becomes fully physical, takes Uberta's crown and kidnaps Odette, taking her back to Swan Lake. At Swan Lake, Rothbart turns Odette into a swan and traps her inside a cage made of roots. He then casts a spell on the moonlight, so that when it touches Odette's wings, she will turn into a golden, swan-shaped Christmas ornament forever. Derek arrives to rescue Odette, and battles Rothbart, who has assumed the form of the Great Animal again. At first Derek is overpowered, but then Odette starts singing "Seasons of Love" which weakens Rothbart until he eventually bursts into flames and was no more. With Rothbart defeated, Odette changes back into a human. Derek dies in her arms due to his injuries, but when Odette sings again, the spirit of Christmas magically returns him to life and restores the royal Christmas Tree. At the Christmas Eve party, the kingdom puts up a new Christmas ornament on the tree, honoring both Prince Derek and Princess Odette. Trivia *His Animal Version is similar to a Wyvern, or similar to Smaug from The Hobbit in the 70's! *He wears a black cape, a blue suit and big boots every time hes seen in the Movie. *He has a love interest named Zelda. Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Mean Villan. Category:Sorcerer. Category:Evil Mann. Category:Muedrer. Category:Wizard. Category:Killer Category:The Great Animal. Category:Evil Sorcerer.